


Hospital visit

by Dangerousstories



Category: MOM - Fandom, doctor - Fandom, son - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerousstories/pseuds/Dangerousstories
Summary: Jay has his first physical for school. It goes better than he thought
Relationships: Doctor - Relationship, Son - Relationship, mom - Relationship





	Hospital visit

Jay was up early so he could get dressed for his doctors visit, he was happy not to go to school on a Friday. Jay, in his bed still stretched big sticking his arms in the air. He felt his young cock get hard from morning wood. Jay lifted the blankets and saw it pulsing, dripping pre cum. Jay stuck his hand down and started to masturbate. As his cock got harder he started to feel his newly dropped ball sack starting to wiggle. Jay picked up speed as his grip got tighter, his breathing got heavier. Jay started to rub his tip with his thumb. His young cock spewed cum on his stomach making a pool as his eyes rolled back and his body got ridged. Jay would lay there for a couple minutes soaked in his own cum and relax. “Jay” his mom said at the door. Jay quickly covered him self as his mom walked in. “Jay, time to get up. Doctors appointment.” His mom came in wearing a see through shirt showing her nipples and short booty shorts that exposed her lower ass. Jay got hard again as he rubbed his still cum soaked tip. “Ok mom I’m getting up.” Jay said still rubbing softly. “Ok hun, hurry up.” Jay nodded. When she left jay started to masturbate again this time cumming faster and more watery. Jay got up and wiped him self off with a old shirt, and started to get dressed. 

After breakfast jay and his mom arrived at the doctors office. After the intake, jay sat in the room with his mom. “Mom are they giving me any shots?” “No, they just want to look you over” his mom said rubbing his head. The doctor came in and it was a new doctor he hasn’t seen before. “Good morning, I’m doctor B” “good morning”  
Jay said quietly. “Ok, we are here for a physical. Let’s get started. First I’m gonna need you to get naked.” Jay looked at his mom. “It’s ok hunny, he’s a doctor” jay nods a d starts to undress. Jay takes off his shirt exposing his soft ore term skin, fit body with a small six pack and a sexy V shape. Jay unbuttons his pants and slowly takes them down. Jay is in his underwear with a small bulge. “Well. That looks healthy.” Doctor B says looking. “What do you mean?” His mom asks and looks. “Ohh! Oh my. Ok” she says blushing. “Perfectly normal for his age. It happens” doctor B says. Jay, standing there in his underwear with a half a hard on. A small drop of pre cum stains the crotch. “Oh well, let’s see” doctor B pulls down jays underwear releasing a ooze of precum. Jay looks down in embarrassment. “Nothing to be embarrassed about jay, it happens to all of us” he says. Jays mom looks and can’t stop. “Jay. Are you masturbating yet? “No, he’s too young” his mom says. Jay looks at his mom then the doctor, “yea I do. “ how many times a day?” Doctor B asks. “At least 5” jay says confidently. “That perfect, mom I’m gonna need you to either step outside or help” doctor B says. “Ok, I’ll help. How?” His mom says. Jays young cock gets a little harder . “Ok I’m gonna try something”. Doctor says while wrapping his hand around jays cock. “Tell me how this is.” Doctor starts to give Jay a small hand job as his young cock starts to dribble pre cum. Jays leg goes stiff as his brewing is faster. “Ok lol, take your index finger and put it in his rectum” Doctor says while leaning jay over a bit. She places lube on her finger and presses her finger on his hole. “Now what?” She asked holding jays waist. “Push in slowly and start to wiggle a bit.” Doctor says rubbing his tip. Jay releases a huge load in the doctors hand and gasps loud. “Good boy. That’s a good load”. “Oh is that it?” His mom asks. “No not yet he has more, look at those balls. They are holding a lot” Doctor says still stroking his young cock. Jays mom puts her finger all the way in and starts to wiggle and go in and out. Jay gets rock hard again and grabs the bed. His mom keeps pushing and wiggling, giving him a small  
Spank in his butt. “Cute butt” she says. The doctor puts his cock in his mouth, with the warmth of his mouth and Wetness of his tongue, jay gets rock hard, his mom starts to play with his balls as she fingers his ass. Jay let’s out a moan and another pool of cum in his mouth. Jays body tenses up and goes soft again. “That was delicious” the doctor swallows and licks the tip. His  
Mom pulls out slowly as pre cum drips. Jays young cock goes down and soft.


End file.
